In recent years, as to a display technology of a television receiver, a technology of HDR (high dynamic range imaging) for displaying by reproducing what exists in nature faithfully has been studied actively. One of the objects of the HDR is that, for example, a luminescent color part such as fireworks and neon in a screen is reproduced faithfully to provide feeling of brightness.
In this case, a luminescent color and an object color are detected by a light emission detection function to be separated, and by signal processing and light emission luminance control of a backlight, only the luminescent color on the screen is able to be made brighter. Here, in a video that changes variously, a part that emits light relatively brightly is detected from a distribution of luminance of the video, and the light emitting part is stretched consciously, so that it is possible to obtain effect of improving image quality by emphasizing the part that emits light on the screen more.
As a conventional technology, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device aiming to realize appropriate screen display luminance according to a feature quantity of a video and surrounding brightness and to reduce power consumption substantially. This display device has a liquid crystal panel that displays a video by an input video signal, a backlight portion, and a brightness sensor for detecting brightness surrounding the device. In addition, according to the brightness detected by the brightness sensor, luminance conversion characteristics that prescribe light emission luminance of the backlight to the feature quantity of the input video signal (for example, APL) are changed. At this time, for changing the luminance conversion characteristics, light emission luminance is made smaller as the surroundings of a liquid crystal display device become darker and a position of characteristics changing point which is a point where an inclination of the luminance conversion characteristics is changed is moved to a direction in which the feature quantity is changed. Then, the light emission luminance of the backlight is controlled in accordance with the obtained luminance conversion characteristics.